User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 1 - DEMAS
“Name?” I swallowed thickly, hands tightly clenched on the cloth covering my knees to hide the way they shook. It was a hard thing to do – not to shake like a leaf – especially since this guy (which for a moment I thought was a tough-looking girl) sitting across the table had a look in his eyes that made my skin crawl in fear. '' ''Made me want to run. '' ''But I can’t afford to show reluctance or fear; I have to do this. So I took a deep breath and answered on my following exhale. '' ''“Hiro Kamui, applying for God Eater sir.” '' ''-- '' “-oohoo, Hiro-kun? Are you awake?” I blinked rapidly, shaking my head and looking down at Nana. She looked back at me questioningly. I realized I zoned out somewhere along the way as we walked to the Dining Hall for breakfast, not hearing her words. “Ah, sorry.” I smiled at her apologetically, rubbing at my eye to knock any leftover sleep (if there’s any). “Still a bit sleepy.” “Mou, better wake up then!” Nana chirped as she skipped, swinging her arms like a little girl. I chuckled at her antics. “Julius-taichou said we’ll be having a special training day today!” “Oh?” I haven’t heard of this. Nana nodded, turning to me so she was walking backwards towards the elevator. “Yeah, something about piloting… But I forgot, ‘cause I was real hungry by that time! He said to meet him and Romeo-senpai at the Lobby by the way, after we eat.” She gave a despondent sigh, with a matching shoulder-slump. “I wanted to eat a lot today too…” I patted her head, right between her ‘cat-ears’ and leading her to the elevators. I punched the ‘Dining Hall’ button, before leaning against the wall. “Maybe after we’re done, we can go back to the Dining Hall.” I suggested, seeing her instantly perk up. “The training won’t last all day, I’m sure.” That instantly got the bubbly God Eater’s back in her happy mood, which persisted even after we entered the Dining Hall and got started on our breakfast. We finished up as quickly as we could, since we don’t want to make Captain Julius and Romeo-san wait for us. Wait, have I introduced myself? How impolite of me. I’m Hiro Kamui, a half-blooded Japanese God Eater of FRIAR, stationed here at the Far East. 17 years old, average looking guy, and decent enough with my chosen God Arc, A Kurogane Set consisting of a Long Blade, Assault gun and a Shield. I still didn’t have time (or resource) to make my own custom set. (It is apparently a thing in Blood to have a color scheme, from custom upgrading their beginner Kurogane sets. I think Romeo-san mentioned about this being a challenge from Dr. Leah? I think Romeo-san said Dr. Leah wanted us to personally care for and maintain our God Arcs… or something like that, but I forgot). Anyways, I’ve been a God Eater for almost three weeks now, along with Nana Kouzuki, and a member of the FRIAR Special Forces Squad, named ‘Blood’. Our Captain is Julius Visconti, the first Blood God Eater, and the ones who followed him are Romeo Leoni (a guy older than me by two years, and has been a member of Blood for already a year) and Ryuuka Izanami (aside from that one time when he was the one to interview me when I started, I haven’t met – ''heck, seen – the guy at all, and I’m afraid that he might disembowel me if I asked around for him…). Blood is a special Unit under Dr. Rachel Claudius, who was researching about special God Eaters who had the potential for ‘Power of Blood’, which is what makes Blood different from other God Eaters. Different even with the New Types. I originally applied to be a God Eater just to fight for my family, but when suddenly I was found positive of ‘Power of Blood’, Dr. Rachel immediately whisked me away and enlisted me under Blood. Not that I’m complaining, though. I heard from other God Eaters here in FRIAR that Blood are treated with extreme care, because currently, the only 3rd Generation New Types are the five of us, linked to the Fenrir Far East Branch. Awesome, right? Besides, I like it in Blood, the people are nice (well, maybe not Izanami-san, but I don’t know him so I won’t judge immediately) and Dr. Rachel is very kind. Although she has a weird habit of calling us ‘dolls’, she’s very nice, looks after us carefully and make sure nothing’s wrong, and she had invited us to have dinner with her and her older sister, Dr. Leah. Yeah, it’s pretty nice here. I had to shake myself from my musings when the elevator neared the Lobby, pushing away from the elevator wall where I slumped. The doors hissed open when we reached our destination, and Nana and I stepped out, immediately seeing Captain and Romeo-san sitting at the couches, conversing. They looked up when we approached. “Just in time, you two,” Captain greeted as he stood up, giving us a nod which we returned. “It should be starting soon, so we’d better make way to the Viewing Room as quick as possible.” I turned a questioning look at Romeo-san, who grinned and crossed his arms behind his head, following Captain Julius as the blonde man walked to the elevators we just left. “It’s a surprise~” He sang, sounding rather smug and excited. I made a face, which I shared with Nana when Romeo-san wouldn’t budge even with her badgering. Surprise Special Training? I have no clue whether to trust this or not… “You’re not going to say any more than that, are you?” I asked drolly as the elevator went down. Captain gave me an amused look. “Of course. The rookies’ reactions are always amusing.” He replied easily, as Romeo-san snickered behind his hand. Nana tilted her head to the side, much like a cat. “So… You had other rookies before us?” Wait… why didn’t I think of that before? Julius shook his head. Oh, no then? Wow, 3rd Generation New Types are that rare? “No, but Romeo and our last squadmate did start out as rookies like you two, you know.” He replied. “Though I’d be willing to bet with Ryuuka now involved, he’ll knock your breath away.” “Bet you they’ll drop their jaws.” Romeo-san replied in challenge. Captain raised an eyebrow, staring down Romeo-san. The smaller (but still older than me) blonde only tilted his chin up in defiance. Captain Julius smirked, shaking hands with the other. “Deal. You’ll owe me those Curry Lunches. 5 of them.” Are they betting on us?! “Ouch, but you’re on! I will demand a Yuno Ashihara Album if I win!” Yeah, apparently they are. And who is this ‘Yuno Ashihara’…? Eh, whatever. But I can’t believe our Captain – great, awesome Captain – just betted on us. But then again, maybe he can cut loose when he’s with someone he knew for a long time now… Romeo-san has already been a God Eater for a year now, after all. We were deposited into an unfamiliar floor after a while, where Captain and Romeo-san led us to a rail car to the side. Eh? Why is a rail inside FRIAR? I turned to look at our Captain, only to find him already talking. “These rail cars would take us to the southern end of FRIAR, specifically made for the God Arc Soldier Project. There we can find the DEMAS R&D, Testing Area, and the Deployment Docks. We’ll be heading to the Testing Area.” He said with a smile. My jaw dropped. “Testing area?!” I whispered/wheezed. Romeo laughed at my reaction, as did Nana who poked me in the cheek. “Yes,” Julius said as he got on board one of the cars and pressed several options on the interface, most probably setting our course. “Though worry not; we won’t be using the God Soldiers any time soon.” “Yeah, which is kinda a bit bummer.” Romeo interjected with a disappointed voice, throwing himself down on one of the seats and securing the seat belt. “I mean, why does Ryuuka hog all the fun?!” “’Ryuuka’?”'' '' “Izanami-san?” Nana and I spoke at the same time, and we looked at each other, before turning to our elders. Both of them looked amused at the way we spoke at the same time. “Oh yeah… Nana hadn’t met Ryuuka, right Julius?” Romeo said to the oldest of us, before returning his gaze at us. “Well, you’ll meet him soon enough Nana, so don’t worry. And you, Hiro… Hmm… Ryuuka wasn’t nice to you at first, wasn’t he?” I stared. How did they know? Romeo waved his hand nonchalantly. “Eh, he’s like that. I swear he’s worse than your schoolyard bully, but he’s reliable on missions and stuff. And here’s some tip; if he’s feeling nice, take advantage of it. It’s once in a blue moon, and if you decline if he offers something, better run. And run fast. He’ll chop your neck with his Spear.” Romeo said with a creepy voice, adding a slicing motion with has hand that seemed to scare Nana. Eh… I think Romeo-san is exaggerating too much… “And I’m not exaggerating, you know – well, not that much at least – but seriously. Just… go with the flow in regards to Ryuuka.” Um… “Romeo, you’re scaring them.” The older blonde admonished, one eyebrow raised. In response Romeo just shrugged. “’S true, though!” He protested, before turning to us. “Don’t tell him I told you this; he may not be the usual ‘tough on the outside, softie on the inside’ archetype, he just got a really weird way of showing how he cares.” He whispered in a way as if saying a conspiracy, making Captain roll his eyes. Okay, I have to admit I’m curious, but I’ll just accept this at face value for now. It’s not my business to pry as to why Izanami-san is like, and I’m certain not going to snoop around. Who know what’ll he do to me if I did (poison my food? Throw me in an Aragami infested place? Kill me in my- Nonononono, Bad Hiro! Don’t think about your senpai like that!) “Romeo-senpai, what’s that?” We looked at where Nana was pointing, and I had to blink several times just to make sure. Are those robots?! '''Giant' robots?!'' “Ah,” The smile on Captain’s face widened (which shocked me for a moment) and he gestured to the huge mechanical beings lining the wall as we passed, granting us a full view of the vast area filled with said robots. “FRIAR’s pride and joy; the God Arc Soldiers. Developed to combat Aragami remotely, and to reduce the need for God Eaters, ensuring a higher survivability rate.” I drew in a wheeze, jaw dropping. I faintly noticed Nana doing the same as me, though she had also stood up and rushed to press herself against the transparent wall to ogle the robots – God Arc Soldiers ''– closer. ‘With those is mass production, ridding the world of Aragami would be infinitely easier!’ I though in shock, feeling a little faint as we passed what seems to be the R&D this time, incomplete God Arc Soldiers being made and/or finished. I continued to look at the Soldiers in awed shocked, only half hearing Romeo-san and Captain talk between themselves. “Huh… Not the reaction we were expecting.” “It seems so. It’s off then?” “Sadly, yeah. But anyways, I think we’re stopping now.” And that brought me out of my awe-struck silence, as the rail car’s smooth ride gradually decreased in speed, as we neared another platform. I saw someone waiting there, clad in a weird, silver and black armor thingy. “Wow, he’s playing tour guide today then, Ryuuka?” Romeo-san mused, most liekly referring to the figure on the awaiting platform. I froze. That’s Izanami-san? And true enough, we stopped in front of the platform, the figure turning to face us with his arms crossed, his grin wild and a bit scary. He waited until all of us were off the rail car before speaking, spreading his arms to the side in a grand gesture. “Welcome, to the Birthplace of the God Devouring Soldiers.” ------ Uh... yeah... The story was originally planned to closely follow the GE2 plot, but since I can't understand Japanese (''yet...) I decided to start over and do an AU of it. Some similarities with the game may pop up from time to time, mostly major stuff, but not all of them. I'll try to surprise anyone who is reading this. -Ryuujou (<-- different from Ryuuka) Category:Blog posts